


The Glasses

by gives_you_hell



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Insomnia, M/M, POV Even Bech Næsheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gives_you_hell/pseuds/gives_you_hell
Summary: Even helps Isak sleep
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 65





	The Glasses

Even knew that Isak had reached his breaking point, it happened every time his insomnia flared up. This time there wasn’t a particular reason as to why Isak wasn’t able to sleep at night, he was stressed with exams and work. What frustrated Even was that there wasn’t much he could do when Isak was like that. Of course, he tried to help, he made him tea, tried to fall asleep with him or helped him relax, but of course, he couldn’t force him to sleep; believe him he had tried. After years of relationship, he knew how the next days would pan out and how it always ended the same way: after several days of sleeping the bare minimum Isak reached a point where he was too tired to do anything and crashed, and at this moment Even actually feels useful. The moment he entered the apartment he saw Isak sitting on the sofa watching the TV, but it didn’t look like he was paying much attention to what he was watching judging by his vacant eyes. Also, the fact that he was watching an infomercial.  
-Hey babe, did you eat dinner? - he asked, and Isak turned around a bit startled  
-You scared me, I didn’t hear you come in.- Even gave him a quick kiss and seated beside him on the sofa.  
-Sorry.-he said, giving him a smile- Did you have dinner?-  
-No, I was waiting for you. I ordered a pizza a few minutes ago, it should be here any moment- and Even thanked whatever deity that there was out there that Isak hadn’t tried to cook in this state, sometimes when he is sleep-deprived he gets crazy ideas of what he can or can’t do and it almost always ends in disaster, nothing so bad, but their pans don’t appreciate being left on the stove for longer than necessary. Before he could ask Isak about his day the intercom rang.  
-Must be the pizza, you open I’ll go get us something to drink.  
They dined while watching some random show and talking about random things. When they finished Even took the things to the kitchen, he decided to deal with the cleaning later and returned to the living room.  
-Do you wanna go to bed, you look tired.-  
-I don’t think I can fall asleep right now- Even knew better than start to argue with Isak  
-Sooo… A movie then-  
-Ok- he put on the first thing on their list on netflix and sat down beside him. Then he started pulling Isak until he was lying on his lap and started playing with his hair, in part because he hoped it would help him relax and fall asleep, in part because he loved playing with his curls. And to a certain point it worked, Isak was lying in his lap and looked a bit dazed, the problem was that they were already forty minutes into the movie and he hadn't fallen asleep yet. He could feel Isak starting to get annoyed. He started to think of things he could do to avoid Isak having a breakdown, when a memory came to him, he thought it was worth a shot.  
-Do you wanna do the glasses?- he asked  
-The what?-  
-The glasses- he said turning Isak so he was facing upwards and looking at him.  
-Yeah ‘cause that explains so much-  
-It’s just something my mom used to do when I was a kid so I would calm down- Isak just looked up at him in confusion, but before he could start complaining he bent down to press a kiss on his forehead and started tracing an infinite form around his eyes with his index finger, just going around the eye and crossing through the nose to do it over the other eye. After a while Isak’s eyes started dropping, Even continued to do it even after he knew that Isak was deep asleep just to be sure. In the meantime, the movie ended. He got up careful not to wake Isak, closed everything, turned off the lights and picked up Isak to take him to the bedroom. Gave him one last kiss in the cheek and went to sleep.  
The next morning Isak didn’t say anything about last night, but ever since that day if Isak was stressed and needed to relax for a bit, or just had the need to rest he would lay his head on Even’s lap and ask him to do the glasses. Even of course complies every time.


End file.
